France? Hogwarts
by LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: What happens to those left in Britain when Harry Potter goes to live in France. Set before he goes to Hogwarts. All Characters owned by J. K. Rowling. NOW UNDER FRANCE? NEW VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers! This accompanies 'France?' so will give some hints and answers to events that have happened in that. It will probably be updated less often than 'France?' as that is my main story. Hope you enjoy!**

'He can't have, he can't have, no, no, no.' Dumbledore paced his office, wringing his hands together. There was a knock on the door. 'Albus?'

'Come in Minerva.' Professor McGonagall walked into his office and took a seat on one of Dumbledore's trademark squishy armchairs. 'I trust you received my owl, Minerva?'

'Of course. May I asked what is the matter?'

'It's Harry.'

'Potter? What's wrong? He hasn't even received his letter yet. '

'I doubt he will be able to receive a letter now, Minnie.' McGonagall's face visibly paled, as she ran through the worst scenarios in her head. Although she had yet to officially meet him, she cared for him as one of her own cubs. 'What has happened to him?' She hissed 'What have you let happen to him?'

'Minnie, it's fine.' McGonagall glared at him. He gulped. 'Well it will be, I can sort it out, I just thought I should tell you.'

'Well then spit it out! I haven't got all day, what have you let happen to him?!'

'Um, well, hemayhavegonetoliveinfrance...' Dumbledore rushed out the words.

'Pardon?'

'He may have gone to live in France...'

Minerva paused, considering what this meant for him.

'So he will get the letter for a different school.'

'Yes.'

'And won't go to Hogwarts'

'Yes. Probably.'

Minerva stood up, and paced behind her chair, before sitting back down.

'What of his mother's protection? That was linked to the house, right? The house, the wards?'

'I am afraid so... He has lost that now...'

'And have you done anything about it?! Aurors, new wards, protective charms?' She snapped, beginning to get annoyed with the headmaster.

'I am trying, the thing is though, I do not know where he is! The tracker that is on him only works in Britain, we never thought to put an international one on! It stopped working when he crossed the border! The Dursleys claimed they would never take him abroad!'

'He is still with the Dursleys then?'

'We can only assume so...'

'Well then you should find him! We need to find him, he needs protecting! Did Arabella not realise?

'She was in hospital, Mundungus was supposed to be watching him, but'

McGonagall cut in, with a hiss. 'But Mundungus was Mundungus, and got distracted I presume? What was it this time?'

'He wouldn't say, but it had better be impressive, if he would go to it instead of Potter...'

At this moment, Snape walked in, his robe billowing in its usual manner. 'Potter you said? What has he done, he hasn't even received his letter yet?'

Expecting an ensuing argument, Minerva decided to make her exit. 'If you will excuse me, Albus, Severus, I must go and finish some lesson plans.'

'That is fine Minerva,' replied Albus. As Minerva left, the faint tread of her boots turned into claws clicking on the ground. Dumbledore simply shook his head, it was quite common for McGonagall to turn to her feline side when stressed.

'That's what Minerva said. And yes, it is Potter, he appears to have moved to France...'

Dumbledore went on to explain what had happened, and what he was doing, which led Snape to ask a question he would later regret. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'You are Potters Godfather, right?'

'How do you know that!?'

'I assume that is a yes?'

'Only myself and Lily knew that, he should have gone to Lupin, or Black, his official Godfathers in their wills, but, no, YOU sent him to his Aunt and Uncles. Why do you care anyway?'

'They are his blood. You know what the laws are like, blood goes first, and also Lily's protection is now linked to Petunia. We need someone to go to France to look for him. Black can't, due to his 'current situation', and I am supine Lupin would want to but, this weekend is the full moon.'

'Have you even asked the Wolf? I am sure he could go after this weekend, he doesn't have any school ties so will be able to stay over there longer if necessary.'

Dumbledore's eyes flashed, before hurriedly changing the track the conversation was beginning to go down.

'I assume you will be happy to do this for me Severus. For Lily and her son?' Snape scowled, knowing that he was going to have to do this now, he could already see Lily 's pleading green eyes looking at him, begging him to help her son.

'As you wish, headmaster. When am I expected to leave?'

'I can get a portkey ready for you, unless you would prefer to apparate? Tomorrow if that is possible.'

'A portkey will probably be better, I am not very familiar with France, and would not like to end up splinched, or lost.'

'That is fine, Severus. You can stay in my French beach house for the duration of your visit. It's near to the city of Dieppe, do you know of it?'

Not wanting to ask why the headmaster owned a French beach house, Severus simply shook his head.

'Very well, be sure to take a map with you then. Is your owl up to overseas travel?'

'Yes, of course. He is used to fetching potions ingredients. I should be back before the new term, I assume? You do remember I have responsibilities as head of Slytherin?'

'Of course, of course. We have just over a week until school begins again, hopefully we will be able to find him in that time. If you do find him, I would suggest not speaking to him, just place a new tracker on him, and learn what he is like, where he lives, and we can go from there. I expect an owl or patronous from you everyday, stating your progress, and I shall send Fawkes everyday with my progress. We need to find him.'

Feeling like a student, being given work by his teacher, Snape nodded, and then left, robe billowing behind him. 'I shall go and pack then.'

Once Snape had left, Albus quickly wrote a letter, then sent Fawkes out. 'Take this to Remus Lupin.' Fawkes flashed away, and Dumbledore began chanting the incanation to search for Potter in France. It was a complicated spell, that he had only used once before previously, then it had worked, although he was not sure what the results would be this time. Setting up a parchment and quill to record the results, he packed up the things he thought Severus may need for his stay in France, a map which showed local wizarding villages, the French equivalent of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. There the local inn was called 'the Hopping Pot', or 'le Pot Récurrente'. Their wizarding village and shopping area was called Rabbit's Foot, or 'Patte de Lapin'. Dumbledore's beach house was between the predominately Muggle town of Dieppe, and Rabbit's Foot, meaning that Severus could use both muggle and wizarding resources to find Potter.

**The next day**

Severus had all his things packed in a magically expanding trunk. After shrinking it and placing it in his pocket, then picking up the cage with his Sooty Owl, Archimedes, he walked to Dumbledore's office, where he would Portkey from once he had received his final instructions. Speaking Dumbledore's current password, 'sugar quills', Snape walked up the twisting stairs to the Headmaster's office.

'Ah Severus, you are ready to go I presume?'

'Yes, headmaster. How exactly am I to look for the boy?'

'Well, I would suggest finding and speaking to the muggle president of France. I will owl the French Minister of Magic, and inform him of what you are doing. We should be able to use school records to find him, however I cannot do that from Britain.'

'Is that all Albus?'

'I think that may be all I have to say to you Severus. Here is a map of the local area, and instructions on how to get to the house from the Portkey point. It is only a 5 minute walk away, but the house is in a muggle area, so you will have to be careful with magic. The house is warded with protective and defensive spells, and I will send two house elves with you.'

'I will not require house elves headmaster. You know I do not feel the need to employ one for my every need, I am perfectly capable.'

'Of course Severus.'

'May I leave now then sir?'

'Of course.' Picking up his wand, he cast 'Portus' on a piece of rope, which Severus grasped, along with the handle of Archimedes cage. 'I will speak to you soon Severus, send your owl once you have arrived.'

'Of course sir.' And then Severus was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read

URGENT NOTICE! This story will no longer be updated, as I have combined it with the other France? story. Please find the new story under France? NEW VERSION. No content has been changed or removed from the original, some shorter chapters have been combined such as the ones closer to the beginning of France?

I apologise for any confusion, and hope you will carry to read this fic.


End file.
